


Easy As Pie

by FayJay, ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Tакой подлянки от куска пирога Дин не ожидал





	Easy As Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy As Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> Special thanks to Kirrsten.  
> Дин непривычно много ругается.

День был холодный и хмурый, и настроение Сэма, вынужденного под проливным дождем топать три квартала от библиотеки до мотеля, ни капли не походило на безоблачное. Он звонил Дину, но всякий раз включалась голосовая почта. Вот же черт. Скорее всего, Дин кувыркался с какой-нибудь официанткой, или телефон выпал у него из кармана, но при виде «импалы» на стоянке мотеля у Сэма с души камень свалился. А то мало ли. Прошлепав по лужам, он заколотил в дверь номера.  
\- Дин!  
Серый унылый дождь не прекращался, настойчиво лез под воротник и стекал на спину. Сэм лупил изо всех сил. Блин, неужели Дину приспичило именно сейчас засесть в сортире! Лишь бы спастись от вездесущего дождя, Сэм подобрался ближе к двери, чуть ли не носом водя по облупленной синей краске.  
\- Дин! У меня нет ключа, открывай уже!  
\- Сэм? – Вообще-то, голос был совсем не Дина. Что еще за фигня? – У меня тут… проблема. – И Дин до сих пор не открыл дверь, если это он, конечно. Сэму забеспокоился.  
\- Ладно, - ровным тоном сказал он. – Давай ты просто впустишь меня, пока я здесь не утоп, и все расскажешь.  
\- А, да, точно, - донеслось из-за двери. Странный был голос, будто Дин – или не Дин? – пищал ради шутки. Чтобы успокоиться, Сэму пришлось несколько раз сжать и разжать кулаки. – Только… пообещай не смеяться, а?  
Ну, голос мог быть и не Дина, да вот манера была вполне его. Очень странно.  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно согласился Сэм.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Сэм опять ударил в дверь.  
\- Обещаю надрать тебе зад, если ты меня сейчас же не впустишь. Меня задолбал этот гребаный дождь и твои шуточки, Дин!  
\- Ага, ладно. Ладно.  
Сэм закусил губу. Ничего демонического он не чувствовал, а он уже здорово наловчился чуять такие вещи. Однако что-то определенно было не так. Сэм успел основательно занервничать к тому моменту, как дверь наконец открылась - мускулы напряглись в готовности к… Ой. Все-таки увиденное оказалось полной неожиданностью. Сэм был готов встретиться лицом к лицу с вампиром, оборотнем, демоном – да с кем угодно, только не с насупленным мальчонкой лет девяти. Он кутался в Динову куртку, из-под которой выглядывала Динова же футболка. Она доставала мальчику почти до круглых коленок. На ногах у него были носки размеров на десять больше, чем нужно, а рядом лежали ботинки Дина, на которых громоздились неопрятной кучей джинсы. У Сэма отвисла челюсть. Мальчишка зло уставился на него снизу вверх, излучая почти ощутимые волны раздражения.  
\- Как… Что… Кто? – выдавил Сэм. Но он прекрасно знал ответы, по меньшей мере, на часть вопросов. Конечно, в памяти это лицо было больше, но оно выглядело так же, как на фотографиях.  
\- Хватит пиздеть, - заявил мальчик, недетским словечком повергнув Сэма обратно в шок.  
\- Не мате… - возмущенно начал Сэм, но прикусил язык, когда дитятко, сжав кулак, врезало ему под дых – совсем не слабо для мелкого – он со стоном сложился пополам, не в силах выдать ничего членораздельного.  
\- Завали свое вонючее хлебало и не умничай, зануда, - взревел мальчик. Грузчики в порту удавились бы от зависти, подумал Сэм.  
Он выпрямился и успокаивающе выставил перед собой ладони.  
\- Дин? - слабо проговорил он. - Неужели?  
Мальчик - нет, Дин – пожал плечами и топнул ногой.  
\- Я не виноват, - пробормотал он, - откуда мне было знать?  
\- Дин? – повторил Сэм, с сомнением встряхнув головой.  
\- Это мое имя, Сэмми, не поминай его всуе, - Дин сел на кровать; его ноги больше не доставали до ковра на полу. Искоса взглянув на Сэма, он сердито вздохнул. – Давай уже, спрашивай.  
\- Что случилось? – тут же выпалил Сэм и плюхнулся на один хлипкий деревянный стул. – Как это… Блин… Что произошло?  
\- Я нашел магазин, - мрачно ответил Дин.  
\- Ты… Круто! – обрадовался было Сэм, но осекся. – Только… Вот дерьмо. Ты тоже попал под чары? Дин!  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Дин, покраснев. – Я не виноват. Эта хрень меняется! – Сэм недоуменно моргнул. – Мы искали что-то вроде сувенирной лавки, так, да? Идиотские старинные штуки, проклятые артефакты по темным углам и жутковатый хозяин, из которого вот-вот песок посыплется, так?  
\- Да, так миссис Паркер и сказала, - медленно кивнул Сэм.  
\- Да что ты говоришь! – Странно было видеть жесты Дина и слышать его интонации в исполнении того, кому самое место в третьем классе на уроке правописания. Сэм пялился, как полный придурок, но разве можно было удержаться? Да, бестактно, но даже для них это чересчур.  
\- В общем, я все облазил в поисках нашего таинственного и зловещего исчезающего сувенирного магазинчика. Все, каждую гребаную улицу, переулок и тупик. Может, он исчезал при моем приближении, не знаю. Но никакого магазина не было. Поэтому я сдался.  
\- Как сдался? Ты же сказал, что нашел!  
\- Это было потом, - Дин всплеснул руками, но жест не получился достаточно эффектным из-за того, что ладошки Дина скрывали рукава куртки. До Сэма вдруг дошло, что куртка-то отцовская. Дин точно так же кутался в нее в детстве, когда папа уходил на очередную охоту. И… Черт, Дин был таким же маленьким, как сейчас, даже еще младше. Сэм помнил, как Дин готовил завтрак, изводил требованиями чистить зубы, рассказывал перед сном сказки и подтирал за ним пролитый сок. От этой мысли свело желудок. Вопреки всему в детстве Сэм всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, твердо зная, что Дин позаботится о нем, даже если папы не будет рядом.  
Но, господи, тогда Дин и сам был маленьким ребенком. Каково было ему сидеть с младшим братом в номере мотеля и гадать, вернется ли папа с охоты живым. Боже, о чем отец вообще думал, оставляя их одних? Возложить на детские плечи такой груз? Это было неправильно.  
\- Ты хоть слушаешь? – пронзительно заорал Дин. Его ярость должна была вызвать усмешку, но закутанный в отцовскую куртку, как в плащ Бэтмена, маленький, с пылающими от гнева и возмущения щеками Дин совсем не был смешным. У Сэма сжалось горло.  
\- Да, - он ощутил странную смесь из чувства вины и желания защитить брата.  
\- Да ну? – усомнился Дин. – И что я говорил?  
\- Что ты проголодался, - послушно повторил Сэм. Хорошая штука многозадачность.  
Дин угрюмо кивнул.  
– Ладно. Потом я заметил булочную. Продавщица там – так бы всю и облизал. И еще у них была акция: в честь открытия пироги бесплатно.  
\- О, Дин! – простонал Сэм, Дин в ответ ожег его взглядом.  
\- Откуда бы я узнал, Сэмми?! Это же был пирог! Клевая цыпочка раздавала куски пирога бесплатно!  
\- Бесплатный пирог зла.  
\- Но пирог же, Сэмми, - жалобно возразил Дин. – Пирог! – голос у него был такой, будто его предала возлюбленная.  
Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Так он не сразу подействовал, да? Потому что тебе определенно удалось нормально доехать до мотеля.  
\- Только потому что я офигенный водитель, - пожал плечами Дин. - Когда я доехал до угла, приходилось выбирать: жать на газ или выглядывать из-за руля.  
\- Вот дерьмо!  
– И не говори, - Дин посмотрел на свои руки и закусил губу. – Но процесс уже остановился, - голос дрогнул, - кажется.  
\- Так, ладно, - Сэм покачал головой, взглянув на внезапно помолодевшего брата… братишку. – Что-то мне не хочется менять тебе подгузники.  
\- Чувак!  
\- Просто к слову пришлось, - уголки губ поползли вверх. Теперь, когда первый шок прошел, забавная сторона истории стала очевидна. Но заметив на лице Дина с грехом пополам скрытый ужас, Сэм почувствовал себя полным придурком. Не было ничего смешного в перепуганном ребенке. – Эй, все нормально. Не бойся, все будет хорошо, - вкладывая в слова максимум убежденности, попробовал он утешить брата, - мы это исправим.  
\- Знаю, - огрызнулся Дин, сверкая глазами. – И ничего я не боюсь.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - беспомощно согласился Сэм.  
Повисла напряженная пауза, и Сэм пожалел, что так мало общался с детьми. «Но Дин не ребенок!» - напомнил он себе. Дин как раз встал с кровати и направился к холодильнику.  
\- Пива хочешь? – поинтересовался он, открыв дверцу.  
\- Ни в коем случае! – Сэм метнулся к нему и захлопнул холодильник.  
\- Охренел?  
\- Ты не будешь пить пиво!  
\- Я тебя старше!  
\- Можешь взять колу.  
\- Сэмми!  
\- Нет.  
Дин глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, потом еще раз.  
\- Сэм, если когда и нужно выпить, так это когда какой-то хитрожопый трикстер подсовывает тебе колдовской пирог, и ты превращаешься в малолетку. Я хочу пива.  
\- Прости, но ты его не получишь, - не то чтобы Сэм не сочувствовал, но он ни за что не даст ребенку пива! Не в этой жизни. Похоже, Дин прочел в его глазах решимость стоять на своем, потому что бросился на кровать и заорал в подушку. Прокричавшись, он перевернулся и хмуро посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Сволочь ты, ты в курсе? Я серьезно, ты гад.  
\- Переживу как-нибудь, - Сэм не тронулся с места. – Дин, маленьким детям пиво давать нельзя. – Дин все еще смотрел на него, и Сэм счел это согласием. – По крайней мере, я давать маленькому ребенку пиво не буду. Смирись.  
\- Неудачник.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Не вынуждай меня. Я ведь и отшлепать тебя могу.  
Дин в шоке замолчал на минуту.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
* * *  
Всю дорогу до «Таргета» Дин недовольно зыркал на Сэма и нещадно критиковал его водительские навыки.  
В магазине Сэм поскорее выбрал на глазок детские джинсы, туфли и футболку. К удивлению Сэма Дин пересел на водительское место и, откинувшись на спинку, с закрытыми глазами слушал Black Sabbath.  
\- Переодевайся, - сказал Сэм – Дин подскочил и, открыв глаза, снова нахмурился.  
\- Почему так долго? – он вылез из машины и схватил пакет. Заглянув внутрь, Дин крепко прошелся на счет Сэмова вкуса в одежде, но плюхнулся на заднее сидение, где и переоделся в подходящие по размеру вещи, оставив, впрочем, отцовскую куртку. Усевшись обратно на пассажирское место рядом с водителем, Дин всем своим видом показал, что Сэму лучше не высказываться по ее поводу.  
\- А теперь найдем этого сукина сына! – Сэма опять передернуло, отчего глаза Дина тут же сузились. – Только вякни что-нибудь насчет моего выбора слов, и узнаешь, что такое суперклей в зубной пасте!  
Сэм примирительно выставил руки ладонями вперед, а потом повернул ключ зажигания.  
***  
Трикстер был незнакомый, чему Сэм почти радовался. Дин же, напротив, пришел в бешенство - жаль, что Сэму не удалось запереть его в машине. Но пусть бы он и сумел провернуть этот номер, Дин сумел бы выбраться – через окно или еще как-нибудь.  
\- Это что за дерьмо? – со злостью показал на себя Дин. Сэм наотрез отказался дать ему пистолет, но он с крайне решительным выражением на круглой физиономии размахивал острым колом длиной в собственную руку.  
Трикстер, принявший вид низенькой старушки, пожал плечами.  
\- Я выполняю желания, Дин, - безмятежная улыбка скользнула по морщинистому лицу. - Я фея-крестная. Убери палку, милый, она тебе не поможет.  
\- Вы… Ты… Я… Слушайте, леди, я что, похож на Золушку?  
\- А тебе бы этого хотелось, солнышко? – улыбка бабули сделалась довольно грозной.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Дин. – Я и ребенком не хочу быть, поэтому давай, доставай из жопы палочку и делай, как было, долбанная Динь-динь!  
Склонив голову набок, она посмотрела на Дина так, будто ее взгляду открывалось больше, чем прочим.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы о тебе кто-нибудь заботился, - все еще улыбаясь, сказала она, и Сэм вздрогнул. – Ведь так, Дин. Тебе не хватает отца и трогательной удобной веры в то, что кто-то может ответить на все вопросы и знает, как поступить, которую давало тебе его присутствие в твоей жизни.  
\- Ты… Я… Да засунь себе свою долбанную доморощенную психологию в свою древнюю задницу! Я взрослый человек, и мне нравится им быть!  
Фея-крестная неободрительно цокнула языком, и Сэму пришлось схватить Дина за плечи, чтобы он на нее не бросился. Все небольшое Диново тело трясло от возмущения, оно казалось таким маленьким и хрупким, что Сэм и сам гневно посмотрел на чертову бабку.  
\- Пожалуйста, снимите чары, - попросил он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, - мэм.  
\- Воспитанный, - она улыбнулась шире, - мне это нравится.  
Сэм ответил своей кронной улыбкой пай-мальчика, но продолжал цепко держать Дина, который все еще норовил вырваться, за куртку.  
\- Вообще-то это награда, - пояснила фея, глядя на Дина сверху вниз. – Я испытала тебя тем же способом, что испытывала других, и ты помог мне. Это твоя награда.  
\- Вы испытывали его? – поразился Сэм. – Нас?  
Кивнув, она достала из сиреневой сумочки большое желтое вязание непонятной формы и застучала спицами.  
\- Я всех испытывала. Одни вели себя как добрые самаритяне, другие как … не добрые. И все получили десерт по заслугам, - она взглянула на Дина поверх очков-половинок, и ее морщинистое, как печеное яблоко, лицо опять осветила улыбка. – А ты обожаешь десерты, деточка, правда?  
\- Что за проверка? – спросил Дин.  
Старушка улыбнулась еще шире, и вдруг исчезла. Через секунду на ее месте появился маленький печальный мальчик, он продолжал стучать спицами.  
\- Кто, он? – недоверчиво воскликнул Дин.  
\- Дин?  
\- Я этого мальчика встретил утром, пока искал нашу лавчонку. Он потерял собаку, - Дин смутился. – Ну, я потратил немного времени, чтобы ему помочь. Он так переживал, ужас просто. То есть… Да кто бы, блядь, не помог малышу искать щенка?  
\- Что за выражения! – осадила Дина фея-крестная, которая успела превратиться обратно в бабулю - божий одуванчик. Дин возвел очи горе и застонал.  
\- Леди, я взрослый человек! Я ругаюсь, пью пиво, вожу машину, жульничаю в карты и обожаю заниматься любовью с красотками. Да ради бога, дело моей жизни – охота на демонов! Я не хочу обратно в школу!!! Это – не награда!!!  
\- Это действительно не награда, - кивнул Сэм. – То есть с вашей стороны очень мило пытаться… мм… помочь, но способ не очень. Это не помощь. Ни Дину, ни мне. Правда.  
\- Но так Сэмми поймет, как несладко приглядывать за младшим братом, - мягко возразила старушка. – И так тебе не придется ни за что отвечать. Можно играть, нормально учиться – ты же знаешь, что далеко не дурак, Дин. Просто в школе у тебя голова была занята другим. Ты мог бы все начать сначала, сделать все правильно. Желтоглазого демона больше нет. Нет необходимости отдавать всего себя целям отца. Сэмми вырос, он опытный воин и вдобавок вооружен сверхъестественными способностями. Твой присмотр ему больше не нужен, - она улыбнулась. - А ты мог бы завести друзей, съездить в лагерь, учить уроки, поступить в колледж, получить хорошую работу. Ты мог бы стать нормальным, Дин.  
Повисла тишина.  
\- У нас Сэмми дрочит на нормальность, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил Дин.  
\- Ты не хочешь дать возможность отвечать за все другому человеку?  
Дин глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи. Он перестал вырываться – вообще-то, теперь он опирался на Сэма, склонив голову на бок и глядя на фею-крестную.  
\- От меня такого толку нуль, - сказал он. – Ты отняла все. Я не могу защитить себя, не могу защитить Сэма, других людей. Я знаю, что за зло существует в мире, а ты превратила меня в потенциальную жертву. Снова. Никакое это не добро, леди.  
Что-то в выражении лица Дина вызвало у старушки полную раскаяния и печали улыбку.  
\- Да, да… Теперь я понимаю. Что же, - на этот раз она использовала красивую полированную палочку, без пошлого блеска или звездочек, с внушающей трепет уверенностью взмахнула ею и тихо произнесла несколько слов. – Ну вот. Полчасика подождите, и подействует.  
***  
По дороге к мотелю Дину пришлось отчаянно потрудиться, чтобы выползти из крошечных джинсов, туфли попросту свалились с его ног. Эластичности футболки хватило на то, чтобы она обтянула его, как вторая кожа. По счастью Дин не снял свои «взрослые» трусы – они снова стали ему впору. Когда они доехали до мотеля, Дин поскакал прямо по лужам, в одних носках, неприлично светя голыми бледными ногами, торчащими из-под кожаной куртки. Он трясся у двери, пока Сэм не нагнал его и не отпер замок.  
\- Долбанные ведьмы, - буркнул Дин, скидывая куртку. Потом он с заметным трудом стянул футболку.  
\- Феи, - тихо поправил Сэм.  
\- Да по хрен, в жопу их всех, - огрызнулся Дин, растерянно стоя посреди комнаты в трусах и мокрых носках. Резко встряхнув головой, он поднял с пола свои старые джинсы. – Хорошо, что это было не навсегда.  
\- Да, - согласился Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как Дин сначала надел штаны, а потом, словно латы, и свитер. – Да уж. – Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но вышло на редкость хреново.  
Дин искоса посмотрел на него. С минуту оба молчали.  
\- Она там чушь несла, - нарушил тишину Дин. – Про отца и все остальное.  
\- А, да, - поспешно кивнул Сэм, - чушь, конечно.  
\- Ладно, - Дин расправил плечи, - в общем, ясно. – Он облизнул губы – Сэму показалось, что Дин скажет еще что-то, но он ошибся. Дин подошел к мини-бару, распахнул его и, вытащив бутылку, жадно присосался к ней. Взглянув на Сэма сквозь ресницы, он усмехнулся.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе пива, да не уверен, что ты до него дорос, малыш-Сэмми.  
\- Отвали, Питер Пэн, - Сэм наконец почувствовал, как на лице появляется улыбка.


End file.
